Nice hair!
by PimpNinjaVannah
Summary: Vergil has got nice hair. But no credit to Dante..right? Dante/Vergil Dont own anything T for a bit of groping


Nice hair!

"VERGIL!" the seventeen year old Dante yelled from his room upstairs in the Sparda house. Vergil sighs and puts down the book he was reading and rises from his fathers he comes into the room he hits his twin over the head and he mutters "No need to be so loud. Only two in the house. Seventeen,yelling and still acting like a child..." Dante smile just widens at his brother as Vergil sits at the end of their queen sized bed. "Two things! When mom died where did you put her hair clippers,'cause I know you hid it, and two.." Dante gets up and starts running his fingers through his brother's bangs. "Where is Dad's hair gel?"

"Dante you know your not to be allowed with the hair clippers since you wanted to cut your hair and cut it all uneven-"

"I tried to ask you for help but you said no." Dante said.

"-And why do you need Dad's hair gel?" Vergil asked ignoring Dante's comment. " 'Cause I want to do something!" He whined,and sat on Vergil's lap. "Well Dad must have known you would be wanting it because I think he hid it before he died." He said smirking. "Fine. I dont need Mom's hair clippers and I think I have hair gel here." he said getting up and looking through his drawer. "Ahhh!Found it!" Dante almost yelled,pulling a small bottle of gel out. He turned towards his brother,a devilish smirk crossing his face as he walked to Vergil. "Dante?" Vergil's eye went wide behind his bangs. "Just one sec.." he put squeezed some gel on his hands and runs it through Vergil's hair.

"Ah! Dante! Get this shi-!"

"Shhh! I'm working!" Dante said pulling all of Vergil's hair to the back. Vergil just sighed. After a few mintues Dante pulled away with a big grin. "I look sexy!Go look at yourself in the mirror,Verg!" Dante pulled his twin to a full length mirror at the other end of the room. "Huh..." was all Vergil said as he looked in the mirror. His hair hair was fully pushed back,kind of looked like spikes in the back,and only two strands of hair in his face. "Dont I look sexy?" Dante smiling happily. "No_. __**I**_ look sexy." Vergil said turning to Dante. Shock and disbelief written all over his face. "What? No way! I did it!" Dante whined. A devilsh smile crossing Vergil's face. Now it was Dante's turn to be scared. "Verg? Hey! Uhhh...forget what I said! OK?...Vergil?" he laughed nervously,taking a step back every two steps his brother took. Dante hit the wall with a small gasp. Vergil put his arms on etheir side of Dante,blocking his escapes. "V-Vergil..." Dante said breathless. "Now I'll ask you: Who looks sexy?" Vergil whispered in his ear. Dante moaned slightly. "Y-you do."

"And whats my name?" Vergil said kissing Dante's jaw line. "Dante." Dante smirked.

"Really?" Vergil smiled grabbing Dante's hard on. "Ahh!" Dante moaned,throwing his head back. Vergil started to attack Dante's neck. "Now I'll ask again. What's my name?" Vergil whispered squeezing Dante. "Ver-Vergil!" Dante moaned loudly. Vergil smirked and drew his hands away from Dante. "Good boy." he said turning to walk out of the room. "W-wait! You cant just leave me here like this!" Dante said pointing to the tent in his pants. "Yes I can. You yelled for me in the middle of my book." Vergil turned to grin at his twin's face. "And for that you'll have to take care of it yourself." he laughed walking back to the study. "Ugh! You'd think after ten years of us like this,you'd think he'd be a little more grateful for such a trustworthy mate! I have ton's of guy _and_ girls chasin' after me ya know!" Dante yelled. Vergil sat back in his seat and laughed. "Okay Dante." Vergil yelled back,giggling. "Yeah hahaha...I love you Verg." Dante said,mostly to himself. Vergil smiled. "I love you too." Vergil could hear the grin on his Dante's face. Vergil runs his fingers through his hair_. 'Maybe I should ask Dante to do my hair more often...'_

THE END

A/N-Looking through my docs and I happen to pass one of the first few yaoi fics I'd written. Thought since I didnt have one for this couple min as well put it up!


End file.
